The cat or the rat?
by Blazepup5
Summary: With yuki and kyos love towards toru will she end up choosing the rat or the cat? this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like. Please leave suggestions in the comments.


**The rat or the cat?**

"Oh Yuki, kyo. Dinners done! Come down here and eat!" Shigure chimed. "Or should I tell are sweet little Toru that you two have better things to do then sit down and eat this wonderful meal that she put her heart and soul into." wined Shigure. " Your going to pay for that you damn rat!" kyo came stomping down the stairs behind Yuki. "You stupid cat, I wouldn't have bothered saying that if it wasn't true now would I" Yuki glared at kyo. You see, both Yuki and kyo are in love with Toru. They haven't told her but as their loves grows stronger so does their hatred towards one another. In-fact, The tension between the two is almost worse than before Toru met Yuki and Kyo. "Your going to pay for that you dirty rat!" Kyo threw his fist at Yukis face. Yuki gracefully dodged the attack and sent his leg gliding into the air and hitting kyo right under his chin, sending him flying. "You really never learn, do you." Yuki mocked kyo. Shigure peered out of hiding behind the kitchen sliding door. "Yuki, kyo. Can you please fight after we eat. Or should are sweet sweet Toru just sit at the dinner table and watch you two while your food gets cold. Im pretty sure that isn't wh…" "alright we get it." Yuki and kyo yelled. Yuki drank a spoonful of the soup that toru had cooked. "This is delicious ms. Honda" "Why thank you. I knew you would love it" Toru smiled at Yuki with that innocent face. There was a pause of silence then. "Well I didn't mean I expected you to like it. I mean my cooking's ok but its not that great, I just should of never said anything. I mean…" Toru panicked. Yuki leaned over the table as far as he could and ran his hand down her face, making her blush. "Y-Yuki…" Toru was surprised. "There's no need to apologize" yuki smiled at toru. "You…" Kyo stood up. "Is there something wrong you jealous cat." Yuki stood up. "your gunna get it now!" Kyo blindly threw his fist at Yuki who again, dodged his punch with ease. This time sending Kyo flying through the wall flat on his face. "Yuki, Kyo. Why do you two feel the need to destroy my house at every chance you get." Shigure sang, less irritated than he should be. -later- "Goodnight Yuki" Toru smiled at Yuki. "Goodnight ms Honda." Yuki smiled back. 'I should go say goodnight to Kyo before I go to bed'. after Yuki closed his door Toru went up to the roof. "Kyo I'm going to bed. I thought I would tell you goodnight." Kyo looked up at toru. "And why the hell do you think I would need you to tell me your going to bed!" "I'm sorry Kyo." "no, don't be" kyo laid back down. He clenched his fists tight and gritted his teeth. "I just cant stand that damn rat, he just makes me so angry. I mean who does he think he is. He's doesn't work half as hard as me but he still acts like he's the better than me." Kyo jumped up and looked at Toru. "well you know something, hes not better than me. Im just as good as that damn rat if not better! I swear that I will beat that rat one day and become a true member of this family and then finally belong somewhere for once in my life. And I'm also going to win over y-" kyo face turned beet red and he looked away from toru. 'all kyo wants to do is feel like he belongs somewhere but he already does. He belongs with us, were his family and we love him more than anyone else can.' toru thought. 'I hope he will see that he doesn't have to beat yuki to belong somewhere, because he belongs here.' toru got up stood up on the roof and looked at kyo. "What is it?" kyo turned to face toru, still embericed. Toru blushed. "kyo. I- I love you." Toru ran over to kyo and kissed him passionately. They stood there like that for a long time in a moment that neither of them ever wanted to end. " Toru, I came to check on you sense you weren't in your roo-" Yuki climbed up onto the roof and stood there in shock seeing kyo and toru kissing. That look of shock quickly turned into deep rage as kyo and toru pulled away from each other realizing that yuki was standing right there. "Y- Yuki, Its not what you think." Yuki ignored Toru completely as he began to slowly walk towards kyo with that glimmer of hatred in his eyes."


End file.
